At Her Command
by Fallon-Idalia
Summary: The Princess can not contain her love for him any longer. And Major Swift, ever the loyal soldier, is only too eager to make a confession of his own...Princess X Major Swift, rated M for a reason!
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you. This is a short story, so things are going to happen fast – run with it lol

I named Major Swift after the actor who played him, Edward Hardwicke, who died earlier this year of cancer.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story :) It is rated **M** for a reason though, so do not continue if adult themes could offend you. I needed to take a break from writing "Wolves of the Pine" so I do hope you enjoy this! - Fallon.

**Part One**

Isolde walked the long road to Mourningwood alone save her ever faithful canine companion, who trotted along happily at her heels.

She wished she could be half as happy as he, but the weight of a hundred worries kept her smile from blooming.

With every quest, every friendship gained, she grew one step closer to the throne – a fate she was not eager to fulfil.

Her brother had been the one groomed for the throne, not her, and she loathed the day when the crown was lowered onto her brow.

It would be the greatest weight of all.

Finally the Fort appeared from the mist, and she allowed herself a small sigh of relief. She had needed to get out of Industrial, the smog was suffocating her and Page's demands were succeeding in frazzling her even more.

To many who passed through it's murky paths, Mourningwood was nothing special – not in the least.

But Isolde didn't mind it. It was a pleasant change from the bustle of the poor district of Bowerstone, and few recognized her there.

The gates opened for her and she nodded to the guard stationed above.

The last time she had passed through those gates, she had been a budding hero and adventurer, full of hope for the future. Now, she was tired and in desperate need of rest.

"Princess?"

She looked up, "Good day, Major."

Major Swift looked up at the sky and grinned, "Evening more like it," he chuckled, "what brings you to our corner of paradise? Surely you're not ready for us yet?" He had last seen her many weeks ago, and Walter had made it clear then that they were far from ready.

Isolde shook her head, "Not nearly, I'm afraid. I've come to escape the bustle of the city, and hopefully make myself useful at the same time."

"City life not what it's cracked up to be?" He asked cheerfully, a grin beaming from under his prominent moustache.

"Not in the slightest, I'm afraid." She glanced around the courtyard, "Can you use another pair of hands, Major?"

The frown on the young princess' lips troubled the Major, but he decided it was best not to bring it up and risk offending her, "Always, Princess, come with me, we'll find Captain Finn and get you on the rotation for patrol."

She nodded, a **very** faint hint of a smile cracking through her stoney face, "That will do just fine, thank you." She started after him as he crossed the courtyard, "Have there been any troubles since we last met, Major?"

"No hollow men if that's what you mean," he said as he took a puff of his pipe, "but bandits have been sneaking into the region and attacking the settlement further ahead. I'm sure we can get you out on tomorrow night's patrol -"

"Is there any chance I could get out tonight?"

He glanced back at her, "Are you sure you'd not like a chance to rest? I'm sure the trek here was not an easy one, even for a hero."

Isolde ignored the ache in her calves, "I'm quite alright, Major, just eager to be of use."

He stopped on his heels and turned to face her, "You are of use, Princess, you are giving these lads hope for something better."

Even that failed to crack her frown, "Forgive me if that does not seem like enough to me, Major," she walked ahead of him, eager to cut the tension, "Walter told me there was talk of a lack of supplies here, is that true?"

Isolde had long harboured...inappropriate thoughts about the Major, and she was eager to keep them hidden. He was much older than her, at least by twenty years, but that didn't stop her fantasies. He had a regal quality about him, something she could not put her finger on and yet could find in no other man. Charming and well-spoken, she had never once heard him fumble his words or raise his voice.

He was a gentleman in all ways.

Swift gestured to the worn barrels stacked up along the wall, "We've got enough grain and salted pork to do us for some time, but what we really need is water...though many of the men seem keen to stick to ale."

Isolde nodded, "I'll see what I can do for you, Major. We'll need the men ready and strong enough to fight when the time comes."

"The men would appreciate anything you could find for us, Princess."

She shook her head, "I can do one better, Major. I have a few shops whose stock I can pull from. I'll have Walter and Ben bring the supplies here. You can contact me directly in the future should you need anything. I fear our...agreement has left you without my brother's aid."

"We never had much of his aid to begin with, Princess," Swift said sternly, a hint of frustration audible at the mention of the King, "it seems he does not think fighting a legion of dead warriors leaves one with any casualties!"

Thoughts of Jammy flooded back to her, but she quickly nudged them aside – thinking about it wouldn't bring him back.

She crossed her arms, "Logan never was one for giving more than the bare minimum."

"Only one of his qualities I care little for..." He sighed, "Forgive me, he is your brother after all. Blood is far thicker than water."

Isolde glanced away from him to conceal the tears in her eyes. Talking about Logan only brought back a lot of unpleasant memories – memories which were best left buried.

"Indeed." She said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Swift noticed the emotions she was struggling with and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, "Princess..."

"I'm fine, Major," the warmth of his touch was almost too much, "we should really hurry and find Captain Finn..."

"He can wait, Princess," Swift insisted gently, not wanting to push her away, "if you need a moment to collect your thoughts, I can get you a tent. You don't have to do anything tonight."

Isolde roughly rubbed the tears from under her eyes and looked around to make sure no one was watching them, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said stubbornly.

"You're allowed to take a break, no one expects you to seize the throne tomorrow."

She slipped out from under his touch and immediately felt the warmth leaving her arm, "I don't need rest, Major, I need to do something useful."

"Princess -"

She spun around and stormed off, "I'll find him myself then!"

Major Swift watched her walk away, his hand still raised in a silent plea for her to return.

* * *

><p>Swift awoke with a start to the sound of shouting outside his tent.<p>

Quickly, he donned his shirt and coat and hurried out to see what the fuss was about.

Since Isolde had destroyed the legion, action had been lacking in the Fort. Noise beyond laughing and snoring was becoming rather strange, and there was nothing joyful about what he was hearing.

"Oi! Get the Major!"

"I'm here," he boomed, "what's going on?"

The young private hurried to catch his breath, "The Captain's patrol hit a snag...they're returning with their wounded...the Princess...she was with them."

His eyes open wide in shock, Swift pushed past him and ran toward the gate, "Open up this instant!"

It creaked open, and he spotted a group of limping soldiers headed his way.

"Ready the medics!" He shouted to the gawking men around him.

Everyone sprung into action, scurrying around the courtyard to gather medical supplies. Unfortunately, they had very few supplies to offer since the Princess had yet to contact her vendors.

Wounded started staggering in and to the arms of the medics.

Swift pushed past everyone until he found Ben toward the back of the pack.

"Where is she?" He demanded of the captain.

Ben had a hand over a rather nasty gash down his arm, "Behind us, she was defending our retreat."

Swift clasped his shoulder, "Go get aid, I'll bring her back here."

Ben nodded and limped into the waiting arms of a nearby medic.

Overcome with panic, Swift sprinted back the way the patrol had come, desperate to find the princess. He stopped abruptly in his tracks as a thin figure emerged from the mist.

"Princess!" He gasped as he closed the distance between them.

He caught her as she stumbled forward and her blood covered his hands.

"Gods, open your eyes, girl!" He demanded in a hiss as he stemmed the flow of blood with his palm. The angry gash across her side was oozing and had matted much of her blouse to her stomach. He feared she had suffered other injuries he could not see, injuries her soiled blouse concealed.

Major Swift scooped her up and ran back to the Fort, fearing her heroic blood would drain from her before she had a chance to pull through.

* * *

><p>Major Swift watched Isolde's chest rise and fall with effort.<p>

She had grown so pale by the time he had got her back to the Fort, he feared she had died in his arms. Luckily, she was too stubborn, too strong, to die so easily.

She stirred in her sleep and he placed a hand over her's.

He knew what he felt was incredibly wrong, that she would be disgusted if she ever found out, but he couldn't help himself.

She was a beautiful, strong, determined woman, and he loved everything about her.

He had never considered himself a greedy man, but when it came to her – he wanted all of her to himself.

From the curl of her soft brown locks to the curve of her hips, he longed to caress her in the ways he had dared to fantasize.

Every time a thought of her entered his mind he cursed himself for being so foolish, so deluded, but he couldn't keep the thoughts at bay. Just like the woman herself, they kept coming back.

When she strolled into the Fort all those weeks ago, he had instantly become captivated by her. She had remained at the Fort for some time with Walter, only to leave and cause an ache to bloom in his heart.

It was foolish, but it was the truth.

He was old enough to know himself and his heart.

What he felt was true and deep, but she could never know.

Swift sighed.

After all, what lovely young woman would love a old man like himself?

Surely she had many gentlemen pining for her affections, all younger and of higher birth than himself. Why would she choose to bestow her love upon him when he could offer her so little?

He quickly brushed a strand of hair from her face but then went back to trail his fingers down her cheek. She was hot to the touch, and he feared she was developing a fever.

He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, then let it fall to her neck.

She was warm, but there was no need to fetch the medic just yet.

Part of him wished time would stand still so he could remain at her bedside forever.

"If only..." Swift lamented quietly.

He waited patiently for her to wake up.

* * *

><p>Isolde groaned and forced her tired eyes open.<p>

"Princess?"

She squinted and eventually made out the silhouette of a familiar figure, "Hello, Major."

He sighed, "I feared you'd left us there."

"I'm far to s-stubborn to be undone by the lucky strike of a bandit..." She stammered in a gasp, the pain across her side flaring the more alert she became.

"The medic said you were lucky," Swift said as he squeezed her hand, "a lesser person would have not have made it."

If he only knew how weak she truly was, Isolde thought to herself, then he'd surely denounce the allegiance he had made with her.

She struggled to sit up, "Were there any casualties?" Much of what happened was a blur and she could not recall anyone falling.

He frowned, "Three, all new recruits."

Isolde fell back into the pillows and looked past the Major. A wave of guilt struck her, and she damned herself for not being better, for not saving them.

Major Swift leaned forward, "Their loss is not you're fault..."

His voice was gentle and reassuring, but Isolde shook her head nonetheless, "Then to whom does the blame belong? No, Major, I was there. I'm the hero...and I failed them." And if she could not save three men, how could she be expected to save the country from her brother?

"You can't save them all, Princess," Swift said as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, "don't carry that weight around with you – surely you already have enough on your shoulders?"

Isolde grasped his hand. She wanted nothing more than to pull him down and feel his lips upon her own, but he was strong – surely he'd not desire someone so weak?

"You're a good man, Major Swift." She said sadly, her chin twitching as emotion built up inside of her.

"Please, Princess, just call me Edward. You of all people should not have to address me by my title."

"Only if you agree to stop with this 'Princess' nonsense, I gave up that title when I betrayed my brother and fled the castle."

"I agree to your terms then...Isolde," he cleared his throat, "May I be so bold as to propose a trade?"

"You can propose it I suppose." She had never heard the Major speak in such a way and her mind was a fury with ideas about what he could possibly want of her. Her desire for him left her with some...arousing ideas.

"I ask for only one small gift," he began, "and in return I will bestow one upon you, should it be in my power to do so."

His wager peeked her curiosity, "An eye for an eye, Major?"

"There is nothing malice or inappropriate about what I propose, Isolde. I assure you, I am a gentleman to the end."

"Of that I have no doubt, Edward," she nodded, "what is it you want of me?"

Swift gazed down at her, "A smile."

Isolde quirked an eyebrow, "You ask for a smile? Why such an odd thing?"

"There is nothing odd about a smile," Swift offered her one, "and I...I very much like the shape of your lips. They would be even more...more lovely if they'd curve into a smile."

His sweet words were almost enough to cause one to creep onto her lips, but there was still his half of the trade to discuss. And Isolde was determined to get something of equal worth from the dashing major. After all, chances such as these did not appear often.

"I will, but only if you agree to my demands, Major."

He chuckled and gave her a nod, "What sort of gentleman would deny the request of a lady?"

"A poor one I suppose..."

His grin warmed her soul, "What would you have me do to see you smile, Isolde?"

"I'll not tell you."

It was his turn to look confused.

Isolde explained, "I'll give you the smile you desire, but only if you agree to do as I ask whenever I choose to ask it. Think carefully, Edward, for I could ask anything of you. Is that risk really worth taking for a smile?"

Her wager intrigued him and flared his lust for her anew. He was utterly her's, even if she did not know it. If she asked him to slay a beast, he would gladly die trying. "Of course."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Do I have your word? Your solemn vow?"

He clasped his chest, "I swear on my honour."

She looked at him sadly, "All this for a smile..."

Swift tentatively reached up and brushed a stray curl from her brow, "Nay, all this for a smile from a beautiful lady."

Isolde watched him, her steely blue eyes full of wonder and her lips opening and closing as she searched for something to say.

Suddenly, the flap to the tent swung open and the head medic sauntered in, "I asked you to inform me as soon as she woke, Major."

Swift groaned, having hoped to avoid the man at all costs, "Forgive a chatty old man, Thomas."

The medic stepped forward, "I'll check on that wound, Princess," he turned to Swift, "Captain Finn requested your presence along the battlements, sir."

Major Swift nodded, glancing down at Isolde only to find her eyes still planted firmly on him, "Our deal, Princess?"

She winced as the medic prodded her bandages, "I'll make good on it soon, Major, of that I assure you."

* * *

><p>The night was cold, but it did not deter her – nothing could.<p>

The fire in her belly was from more than her stinging wound, it was from her burning anticipation and desire for the man she was going to see.

She boldly approached his tent and pulled back the flap. She was going to make good on their deal, if her nerves didn't get the better of her.

He was lying on his back on the cot, the sheet pulled up to his stomach. His chest was bare, and she could see dark curls running across his well-muscled body. He was a military man, and had been for years, but she was still surprised to find him so toned. She wondered how he'd feel...

She reached out and pressed her hand over his heart.

Major Swift jerked awake at the sudden contact and grabbed her wrist. He gazed up at her, utterly shocked to find her looming over him, "Princess? W-What are you doing here?"

Isolde swallowed hard, "I came to see you, and...and to tell you what I want in return for my smile."

He feared he was still asleep and only dreaming her presence, but the warmth from her hand felt real enough, "You don't have to do anything, Princess. I'm simply concerned about you. You always look so incredibly sad and without hope...it breaks my heart to see you in such a state."

She sat on the edge of his bed, "Then will you not follow through with your side of the bargain? Will you not do as I ask of you?"

He sat up, tucking the sheet in so as to keep himself covered, "I'll do whatever you ask of me, but I'll not back you into a corner and force a smile from you." He shook his head, "It was wrong of me to ask that of you...to demand something that should be so natural. I was out of line."

"No, you weren't," she insisted, "but what I ask of you is, horribly so. And yet I feel compelled to ask it nonetheless..." Her hand fell from his chest.

"Then ask it, Isolde. If it is within my power, I'll grant you it."

It was now or never.

Isolde bit the corner of her lip and leaned forward, pressing her hands to his chest. Completely bewildered by her behaviour, it wasn't until her lips neared his that he got her meaning.

"Isolde, stop..."

She ran her hands up his chest, grazing over his nipples and stopped at his shoulders, "Please, Edward -"

He grasped her hands, "By the gods, Isolde, I'm old enough to be your father!"

"And I love you still!" She blurted out in a hushed voice,  
>"Even though I know in the deepest depths of my soul that I shouldn't...I can't ignore it any longer, Edward, I'm not strong enough."<p>

"Isolde," pained and conflicted, he gazed into her eyes, "I can not do this..."

"Am I that impossible to love?"

He shook his head quickly, "You are deserving of so much love, Isolde..."

"Then make love to me," she pleaded, "claim me in every way a man can claim a woman."

Swift's heart threatened to burst from his chest – surely he had heard her wrong!

"I do not know how to pleasure a man," she confessed through tears, "but I so long to pleasure you, Edward!"

His grip on her arms lessened in his shock, and she slid her hands up to cup his face.

"Please...take me..." She begged with hungry yet terrified eyes, "teach me..."

The warmth of her breath on his lips sent a bolt of desire through his body. Oh, how he loved this woman!

"I'm an old man, Isolde, surely there are other, younger men you'd bestow your love on before I?"

She shook her head, "I want no other."

He swallowed the sizable lump in his throat, "Ben -"

"I'd never let him touch me," Isolde quickly confessed, "for only you make my heart beat so strangely, only you...arouse such feelings from me. I would do anything for you, give anything to you. I-I had thought my heart and m-my virginity would be enough..."

Swift could not believe what he was hearing. The young woman he loved so profoundly had awaken him and confessed her love for him – and had demanded he claim her no less! He was a gentleman, but the man in him wanted to lavish her with kisses and show her his love.

"Neither are gifts you should idly give away -"

She managed to place a kiss on his cheek, "I'm not, I am offering them to the man I love." Isolde licked her lips, "Y-You do not have to love me in return...I only as that you give me one night."

He sighed and cupped her cheek, too weak and in love to protest any further, "I'd give you all my nights, Isolde, as few as they are." Swift ran his thumb over her lips, "I love you more than I could ever hope to describe. You own my heart, and you have for some time..."

Isolde smiled, "Then don't push me away."


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you. This is a short story, so things are going to happen fast – run with it lol

I named Major Swift after the actor who played him, Edward Hardwicke, who died earlier this year of cancer.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story :) I needed to take a break from writing "Wolves of the Pine" so I do hope you enjoy this! - Fallon.

**Part Two**

Swift ran his fingers along her cheek, brushing back her hair and gently balling a handful of it into his palm. The naked desire hanging between the two was palpable, but both were anxious about how to proceed.

Having lain with his fair share of women, Swift was accustomed to the feel of a woman's body. And yet, he wanted to take his time with Isolde, savour her as if she was his first.

The honour of being her first shook him deeply, and he proceeded slowly, not wanting to frighten his princess.

Isolde leaned forward, brushing her nose against his, "I confess I have thought about this for some time now..."

Swift grinned, "As have I, my love."

She blushed and placed a light kiss upon his lips, "Will...will you teach me?"

He nodded and kissed her back, pulling her in to deepen the kiss.

Isolde melted against him but tried to be mindful of the fresh wound along her side. He smelled of gunpowder and pipe-smoke, a scent she could not get enough of. His warm lips moved against her's with a passion she'd only dreamed of and she was left breathless.

"I very much like the feel of your lips on mine..."

Swift ran his tongue over her bottom lip, chuckling as she let out a low groan, "And I very much like seeing a smile upon yours."

Her smile grew, "What can I say, you have a strange affect on me, Major."

He slipped a hand around her waist, "And you, I, Princess. I fear you have bewitched me..." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Isolde shook her head, "I know of no such spell."

"Liar..." Swift joked as he feverishly kissed her neck.

She grasped his shoulders and bit her lip to stifle a moan, "I have only spoken the truth this night."

He nibbled along her neck, placing a playful lick across her ear lobe, "As have I."

She nuzzled up against him and slipped a hand between their bodies, searching for the sheet that covered him.

Her hand grazed his erection and he groaned, "Gods...have mercy on this old man..."

Isolde kissed the nape of his neck, hoping it gave him the same pleasure it had given her, "I see no old man, Major."

He trembled as she took her time finding the edge of the sheet. Her fingers explored his tight stomach, toying with the few hairs that formed a trail leading below the sheet.

Isolde had never touched a man in such a way before, but she found that her hands already knew what to do – all she had to do was trust them.

She finally grasped the sheet and was about to pull it off of him when he stopped her, "Have I done something wrong?" She asked, fearful of his response.

Edward Swift inhaled sharply and shook his head, "No, Isolde, you're doing everything right, see." He placed her hand over his erection, "Your every touch ignites a fire in my very soul..."

She nervously rubbed her hand over him, "It...it's so hard. Does it not hurt?"

He chuckled into her ear, "I ache, but there is no pain. There is only a need for you, my love."

She looked up into his eyes, "May I see you?"

Swift lightly kissed her lips, "Of course..."

He leaned back and watched her explore him.

Isolde pulled back the sheets and blushed as he was finally revealed to her. He was rather large, even having nothing to compare him to she could tell that, and wide too. She touched him, then pulled back as he quivered.

"It's fine, my dear..." He hissed through clenched teeth, trying to reassure her, "you're not hurting me." He knew fully well that was what she was concerned with.

She glanced up, then back down to take a better look at him.

Dark hair ran down his stomach to a patch at the base of his cock. The strange, fleshy pole was hot and red, and she saw a bizarre fluid leaking from the slit at the tip.

Isolde ran her thumb over the slit and smiled as he shuddered.

Knowing she must be doing something right, she gingerly leaned down and placed an exploratory kiss on his swollen head.

Swift groaned and dug his nails into her arm, "Gods...I need to touch you Isolde...please..."

Uncertain of what he exactly wanted, she sat up and whimpered as he tugged at the hem of her shift, desperate to work it off of her.

She tried to cover her thighs with her hands and Swift sat up and began easing her onto her back, "Allow me, Princess..."

His husky voice made her head swim and she allowed him to lay her back.

Naked, he knelt between her slightly parted legs and leaned forward to kiss the nape of her neck.

Isolde gasped and rolled her head back, "Edward..."

He rolled her shift up over her hips and carefully worked it over the bandage on her side. She watched him lift the fabric over the wrappings that the medic had bound around her stomach and saw a frown appear on his lips.

"What is it?" She asked in a panic, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Swift looked up at her with shocked, sad eyes, "I am saddened by the fact you were hurt, my dear, and that I was not there to spare you such an injury. There is absolutely nothing 'wrong' with you." He kissed the bindings tentatively, "I promise I will love you gently..."

The need in his voice aroused her in ways she did not think possible. A great wetness bloomed between her legs and she hurried to close them.

Swift smiled as he pressed his lips to her hip, "May I assist you with that, milady?" He hooked a finger under the waistband of her bloomers.

"Oh, I...I suppose..." She stammered, unable to watch him as he hovered so close to her most sensitive area.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, my love," he whispered to her as he began to roll down her bloomers, "everything you are feeling is natural..."

Isolde whimpered as he rolled them down her legs.

Major Swift tossed the offending article onto the ground and ran his hands up her bare legs.

He did not attempt to pry her legs apart, as she feared he would, but instead placed his hand over the patch of curly hair and slipped a single finger between her clenched thighs.

Isolde smiled as he whispered into her ear, and she relaxed her legs, allowing him access.

Swift cupped her sex and kissed her chest, "Lift up your shift, my dear..."

She swallowed hard, but his fingers prodding at her slit urged her to comply. Isolde quickly pulled the shift up and over her head, shivering as the cool air danced over her breasts.

Swift groaned and kissed her hardening nipples, "So lovely..."

Isolde gasped as he flicked his tongue over her nipple and parted her wet folds, "E-Edward!"

He ran his fingers up and down her slit slowly and began pinching her nipples with his free hand. He watched her eyes widen and her mouth open in silent gasps, "Do you enjoy my touch, Princess?"

Isolde bucked her hips up and nodded.

"Good," Swift said in a deep growl. He grabbed one of her breasts and brought her nipple to his lips.

His sucking made her see stars, "More!" She demanded.

He dipped his fingers down, forcing one into her tight opening.

Isolde gasped and clawed at the sheets on either side of her. The sudden intrusion stung, and she feared **he** would not fit inside of her.

Swift's lips left her sore nipples, "Gods, you're so tight..." He pushed his finger in and out of her, smiling as her juices began to coat him.

Never had he truly believed he would have the chance to show her how deep his love ran for her, and having her spread out under him, writhing as he touched her - surely he had to be dreaming!

Isolde pushed her hips down and began rocking into his hand.

He grinned and added another finger.

Again it stung.

She winced as he scissored his fingers.

Swift softly kissed her chest, "I need to prepare you, my love."

Isolde wrapped her arms around him, "Just take me! Take me now, please!"

He exhaled heavily and moved to position himself at her entrance, "I'm afraid there is no way I can make this painless for you, Isolde."

She kissed his lips and lifted her hips, "It's fine, I trust you with all my heart. By Avo, I love you so much!"

He embraced her, careful not to hurt her but wanting so badly to hold her tightly, "My Princess...my Isolde..."

She tensed as his cock prodded her opening, "Yes...yes, I am yours."

The head of his cock entered her and she gasped, the stretching feeling difficult to ignore. He reached down and gently lifted her leg, allowing himself better access.

He watched her all the while, searching her face for signs of discomfort, "Am I hurting you, Isolde?"

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he tried to push himself in deeper, "You're...you're very l-large, my love."

Swift pulled out a little, then tried pushing in again. He made progress, but he feared it was because her blood was lubricating his entry. A quick glance down between them told him he was correct.

He could not do this, could not hurt her so.

He was about to pull out entirely when Isolde hooked her leg around his hips and held him in place, "Keep trying...please." She said in a whimper.

He kissed her lips, her cheeks and the tip of her nose, "You are an amazing woman, surely I am not worthy of you."

She smiled and urged him forward with her legs, "You are..."

Swift felt her stretch and tear around him and saw her eyes grow misty, "Isolde -"

"Take me," she whispered quickly, "with one thrust, my love."

He was about to protest, but he knew she was right – there was no need to prolong her aching any longer. Once the discomfort was behind her, he could give her pleasure.

Swift sat back on his knees and held onto her hips, holding her up slightly from the cot. Very little of him was inside of her, and he knew what he was about to do would hurt her greatly.

He whispered 'I love you' and forced himself all the way into her.

Isolde's mouth shot open and a strangled cry left her lips.

Swift held her to him and tried to soothe her by rubbing her hips. The sound of her cry tore a hole in his heart. He felt like a selfish creature, an awful man and lover.

"Princess -"

Her lips trembled, "It h-hurts so much, but it feels good too...w-why is that?"

"It often hurts many the first time," he assured her, "your body is trying to get used to me."

She looked up at him, "It's not because I'm too s-small, is it?" She winced as he shifted slightly on the bed.

"Gods, no, Isolde! You're perfect."

She bit her lip, "Thank you," she clenched the sheets, "please move now, Edward, I want to feel something other than pain."

Swift gazed down at her with a look of both lust and admiration, "As you command."

He held her one leg up for leverage as he thrusted into her.

Isolde tensed, but she soon felt the ache melting away and being replaced by a tingling warmth she had never experienced before. She blushed as her breasts swayed in time with his rocking, but made no attempt to cover herself – as it was clear Swift was enjoying the view.

His pace quickened and Isolde arched her back.

"Gods!" She exclaimed in a long groan.

Swift grinned and jerked her hips up, "Don't hold back, my love..."

The sound of his balls slapping her bottom was audible over his grunts and her moans, but it felt too damn good for her to be embarrassed.

"H-Harder!" She pleaded in a gasp, her eyes rolling back as he began hitting the sweet spot deep inside of her. The sounds she made were animalistic, but she had never felt more alive.

Swift's grip was so desperate that both knew there would be marks in the morning, but they were both too close to care at the moment.

He pulled her into him as he pushed into her, and she mewled in ecstasy as she was catapulted over the edge.

Swift felt her quiver around him and her release followed soon after, dripping down her bottom and his thighs.

Isolde struggled to catch her breath, but Swift kept going.

Sweat cascaded down his chest, dampening the little chest hair he had. He felt young, alive, and truly loved for the first time in his life.

His release was dangerously close and he wanted to give it to his love, his princess.

Isolde wrapped her legs around him, "Hmmm, Swift..."

She nibbled on the corner of her lips and eyed him seductively.

It was all to much for him to bare.

Swift leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of her neck as his climax shook him.

Isolde moaned and clawed at his back as his seed filled her. She smiled at the feeling and sighed as he went soft inside of her.

Entwined in each others arms, the pair panted heavily, both desperate for air.

Swift leaned back and slipped out of her. He lovingly ran his fingers down her swollen sex, wiping away some of the blood and seed that dripped from her.

He reached for a handkerchief, wet it with his tongue, and began cleaning the mess from her body.

Isolde trembled as he did so, her flesh still extremely sensitive from their love making.

"You're too good to me, Edward..." She said between deep breaths.

He chuckled and gently rubbed her inner thighs, "Nonsense, it is you who are far too good to me. You have given me far more than a pleasurable night, my love." He eased her legs together and laid down beside her, playfully brushing her hair from her chest as he got comfortable.

"Oh really?" She said as she nuzzled into his chest, "and what else have I given you, Major?"

He kissed the top of her head, "The hope for many pleasurable nights to come."

Isolde looked up at him, a small, hopeful smile on her pretty lips, "Does that mean..."

He ran his fingers along her cheek, "Yes, my lady, you are stuck with me."

She placed her hand on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Their lips parted with a tiny pop and her steel blue eyes peered into his very soul.

"That sounds perfectly fine to me, Major." She said with a smile.

Swift held her close, content in the knowledge he'd never have to let her go.

**A/N: **I'll leave it up to the readers to determine if she manages to save Swift from Logan, but I like to think she does ;) - Fallon.


End file.
